


On the Balcony

by BuzzCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, post-DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has been over for years, but Hermione is delighted to find one more survivor hiding in plain sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Balcony

Hermione sighed as she gazed across the crowded room. The war had been over for five years and still as she looked out over the crowd of survivors, she couldn’t help but be reminded of those they had lost.

That was why she stood on the balcony of the room, a place unofficially reserved for those who wanted to quietly mourn the dead versus those who wanted to boisterously celebrate the living. Hermione found herself spending at least part of the evening on the balcony each year.

She leaned against the railing with a soft sigh, nodding to a man down the way from her who was also watching the frivolity below. The man nodded back to her, his face hidden in shadow. Something about his posture, however, seemed familiar. Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye until a smooth, alarmingly familiar voice said,

“Would you like a telescope, Miss Granger, to watch me better?” Hermione gasped and turned to look at the man,

“Professor Snape?” she whispered. She’d read his obituary; there was no way he was here. Hell, she’d helped _write_ his obituary. And yet, here he was. Snape stepped slightly more into the light, just enough that Hermione could confirm his features. He was smirking, which perhaps best cemented the fact that it was him. Before Hermione thought too much on her actions, she flung her arms around him, hugging him tight. Snape went rigid in her embrace, which helped Hermione realize exactly what she was doing and she stepped back. She was mildly annoyed and surprised to find tears were prickling at the back of her eyes,

“I’m sorry, sir. I…I thought you were dead. It’s a relief to find otherwise.” she said.

“Quite.” said Snape, his face making no noticeable change in expression. It was quiet a moment, then he said, “May I enquire as to why my survival warrants such a physical reaction?”

“Well, we lost so many people that night. It’s a relief to know that one more person lived.”

“Ah. So your reaction is less to me personally and more to the revelation of a new survivor in general.”

“No! I’m, I’m glad it was you. We owe you so much; it’d be a shame if no one ever properly thanked you.”

“’We owe you so much’? Who’s ‘we’?”

“The wizarding world as a whole, sir.” said Hermione. Snape seemed slightly taken aback, though his surprise seemed to be less at the idea of gratitude and more that someone else agreed that he should be thanked.

“I have yet to hear a thank-you from you, Miss Granger.”

“Hermione. And thank you, Professor Snape, for everything you’ve done.” He inclined his head, then said in a burst, like the word was ripped from him instead of given,

“Severus.”

“Mhm?” asked Hermione.

“My name is Severus and I haven’t taught in years, so do stop calling me ‘professor’.”

“Sorry Prof—Severus; old habits die hard.”

“Yet die they must.”

“Unlike a certain Potions master.” said Hermione with a smirk. She thought she saw the tiniest quirk in the corner of his mouth as he nodded,

“Unlike a certain Potions master.” he agreed. They were quiet again, but it was more comfortable than the last silence. Hermione turned to him, a small furrow on her forehead,

“I can’t help but feel that a simple ‘thank you’ isn’t quite enough for everything you did. Could I buy you a drink?” asked Hermione. A tiny part of her was terrified that it sounded so much like a date, and yet as she said it, she knew that a date was exactly what she was hoping to get. Severus turned to her, an eyebrow raised to suggest that he understood that this was a bit more than a friendly drink between two acquaintances. Then, he turned back to look over the balcony,

“You may.”

“Excellent.” said Hermione, also turning to look over the group, “Thank you.”

“You already thanked me once for my contributions, Mi—Hermione. I think we will have to cap the gratitude at once per conversation.” he said. Hermione laughed,

“I wasn’t thanking you for that. Thank you for agreeing to a drink.” she said. Severus looked a little confused, but nodded the tiniest bit,

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
